


Royal Circuit

by Trismegistus (Lebateleur)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lebateleur/pseuds/Trismegistus
Summary: Laurent is a handful.





	Royal Circuit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st_aurafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/gifts).



The kings of Akielos and Vere spent much of the year apart, each attending to the affairs of his realm. But it had become tradition for them to meet at the boundary between their kingdoms each spring, and ride to one of their capitals. The crowd cheered when they arrived and if Damen dismounted awkwardly, none realised it wasn't due to the aches of a day in the saddle, for Laurent had taken care that none but Damen could see the obscene things his hand did to the pommel of his sword as he rode at Damen's side, smiling innocently.


End file.
